The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool structure including a main body integrally having an elbow. The elbow has a top section formed with an opening. The pneumatic motor is placed into the main body through the opening and fixed in the main body. The installation of the pneumatic motor is easy and the test is facilitated.
FIGS. 7 to 9 show a conventional pneumatic tool having a main body 7. A switch unit 71 and an intake unit 72 are arranged on lower section of the main body 7. A pneumatic motor 73 is disposed in the upper section of the main body 7 and fixed by a fitting ring 74. A driving unit 77 is disposed in an elbow 75 and coupled with a bit such as a sand disc. The bottom of the elbow 75 has a coupling section 751. A retainer ring 76 is screwed on the coupling section 751 and the fitting ring 74 to fix the elbow 75 with the main body 7.
When assembled, the switch unit 71 and the intake unit 72 are first mounted into the lower section of the main body 7. Then, the pneumatic motor 73 is installed into the upper section of the main body 7. Then a test is performed to check the cooperation and operation of the pneumatic motor 73, switch unit 71 and the intake unit 72. In case of problem, it is necessary to disassemble the pneumatic motor 73, switch unit 71 and the intake unit 72 for further test. After passing through the test, the elbow 75 is assembled with the main body 7 by means of the retainer ring 76 screwed on the fitting ring 74. When screwing the retainer ring 76, it is necessary to carefully check the direction of the elbow 75 so as to avoid deflection of the elbow 75. Such procedure is troublesome and time-consuming.
In use of the pneumatic tool, the bit is laterally pressed against a work piece by a considerably great force. In operation, the retainer ring 76 suffers the vibration and the lateral force and is likely to loosen. As a result, the elbow 75 is apt to swing. This is very dangerous to the operator.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show an improved conventional pneumatic tool the main body 8 of which integrally has an elbow 81. A pneumatic motor 82, a switch unit 83 and an intake unit 84 are respectively mounted in lower side and lateral side of the main body 8. A driving unit 85 is installed in the elbow 81.
According to the above arrangement, the elbow 81 is integrally connected with the main body 8 and is thus prevented from loosening due to lateral force. However, when assembled, the pneumatic motor 82 is first installed into the main body 8 and then the switch unit 83 is mounted into the main body 8 from lateral side thereof to stop and fix the pneumatic motor 82. The switch unit 83 must tightly fitted with the pneumatic motor 82. Otherwise, the pneumatic motor 82 can be hardly firmly fixed and a leakage may take place during operation. The tight fit design makes it difficult to mount the switch unit 83. When assembling the switch unit 83, on one hand, it is necessary to tightly press the pneumatic motor 82, with a tool and on the other hand, the switch unit 83 must be at the same time installed in. In case of untrue cooperation, it will be impossible to complete the assembly. After the pneumatic motor 82 and the switch unit 83 are assembled, the intake unit 84 is assembled. Thereafter, a test is performed. In case that a problem is found in the test, it is necessary to disassemble all of the pneumatic motor 82, the switch unit 83 and the intake unit 84 to separately test and solve the problem. After the problem is solved, it is necessary to again tightly fit the switch unit 83 with the pneumatic motor. Such procedure is complicated and troublesome.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tool structure including a main body integrally having an elbow. A pneumatic motor, a switch unit and an intake unit are disposed in the main body. The top section of the elbow is formed with the opening corresponding to the main body. After the switch unit and the intake unit are installed into the main body, the pneumatic motor is placed into the main body from the opening. The installation of the pneumatic motor is easy and the test is facilitated.